Girl Scouts of North East Ohio
The Girl Scouts of North East Ohio (GSNEO) 'is a youth organization in Macedonia, Ohio for girls in Grades K-12. GSNEO History Girl Scouts have been a part of Northeast Ohio since 1912. Local troops and councils formed and merged over the years. In 2007 five councils across 18 counties merged to form Girl Scouts of North East Ohio (GSNEO). GSNEO was formed on October 1, 2007. Levels * Daisy (Grades K-1) * Brownie (Grades 2-3) * Junior (Grades 4-5) * Cadette (Grades 6-8) * Senior (Grades 9-10) * Ambassador (Grades 11-12) Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout Camps * Camp Ledgewood * Camp Sugarbush * Camp Timberlane Welcome to Daisy Girl Scout Daisies are in Kindergarten and 1st grade who explore their communities, try new games and activities, earn petals as they learn what it means to be a Girl Scout, partake in community service, sell famous Girl Scout Cookies, and have fun in the outdoors. She'll have her first meeting, earn her first patch, go on her first troop trip, have her first taste of financial literacy, and make new best friends. With every new experience a girl has with her troop, she’ll learn about herself and the world around her – all with friends by her side. Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. 'Bronze Award The Bronze Award is the third highest award in Girl Scouts of the USA. It was introduced by GSUSA in 2001, and can only be earned by Junior Scouts. Girl Scout Juniors can pursue the Bronze Award if: * They're in fourth or fifth grade (equivalent) * A registered Girl Scout Junior * They have completed a Junior Journey Girl Scout Bronze Award Steps # Build your Girl Scout Junior team # Explore your community # Choose your Bronze Award project # Make a plan # Put your plan in motion # Spread the word Silver Award The Silver Award is the second highest award of the Girl Scouts of the USA, and the highest award that a Cadette Scout can earn. Girl Scout Cadettes can pursue the Silver Award if: * They're in sixth, seventh, or eighth grade (or equivalent) * A registered Girl Scout Cadette * They have completed a Cadette Journey Girl Scout Silver Award Steps # Identify an issue you care about # Build your Girl Scout Silver Award team or decide to go solo # Explore your community # Pick your Silver Award project # Develop your project # Make a plan and put it into motion # Reflect, share your story, and celebrate Gold Award The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout can earn. Once achieved, it shows colleges, employers, and your community that you’re out there changing the world. Girl Scout Seniors or Ambassadors can pursue the Gold Award if: * They're in high school (Grades 9-12) * A registered Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador * They have completed two Senior or Ambassador Journeys OR earned the Girl Scout Silver Award and completed a Journey Girl Scout Gold Award Steps # Identify an issue # Investigate your issue thoroughly # Get help and build your team # Create a plan # Present your plan and gather feedback # Take action # Educate and inspire Gallery 13001036 1035297473203584 2017044423767754476 n.png|Girl Scout Daisy Petal 12189999_939413009458698_3523644888689628068_n.jpg|Remy, Ava, and Melina from Troop 80074 bridged to Brownies in 2015 943419_497866430280027_1486632468_n.jpg|Junior Troop 90055 of Hudson at their Bridging Ceremony in 2013 10417636_693100500756618_3160887765681476942_n.jpg|Troop 51300 bridging to Cadettes at the Juliet Gordon-Lowe house in Savannah, Georgia in 2014 12143087_929867477079918_5738862185114217193_n.jpg|Girl Scouts Olivia and Becca earned their Silver award and bridged to Seniors in 2015 1517951985876.png|Girl Scout Ambassador and Perry High School senior Rebecca Waggel unveiled her Gold Award project Jan. 10 at Perry High School Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:GSNEO Category:Girl Scouts of North East Ohio Category:Part of WAGGGS